


blue christmas

by kuzuhina (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Kamukura Izuru, Background Pekoyama Peko, Facetime Date, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Holidays, Kuzuhina Week, M/M, Minor Kuzuryu Natsumi/Mioda Ibuki, Minor Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Nonbinary Mioda Ibuki, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/kuzuhina
Summary: Day 4: Blue dayHajime and Fuyuhiko find a way to meet during the holidays.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 (kuzuhinas) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	blue christmas

"Peko, can you tell Natsumi not to play that loud music? I'm gonna Facetime Hajime!" Fuyuhiko yelled upstairs. He knew that Natsumi could probably hear him, but he didn't trust her to listen to him, and Peko was good at keeping Natsumi in line.

Confirming his suspicions, Natsumi yelled back, "I'm not the one playing it! My _S/O_ however...!"

He didn't hear Ibuki apologizing, but he knew that they were.

After he didn't hear any more metal music, he pressed the call button and sat back on the couch. It rung a couple times before Hajime picked up, and when he did, Fuyuhiko was taken aback by how nice he looked, despite having seen him a couple days ago.

"Hey, Fuyu! Sorry I didn't pick up sooner, I had my hands full." He still seemed to be struggling a little, telling Fuyuhiko that he was probably balancing his phone precariously on his elbow or something. Before Fuyuhiko could ask him what was up, he continued, "Bought gifts for the family today. Had to carry them up to the apartment. Izuru wanted a new rice cooker, and the one I got was bigger than I had anticipated. They really should give some sort of mention about the size on the website, shouldn't they-"

Fuyuhiko cut him off before he could continue rambling. "Babe, babe. You're fine. I'm just glad that you could pick up. Although I would've waited for you to set your shit down before answering the phone. You keep breaking your phone, I swear, you'll be in more debt to your cell company than you are to the government."

Hajime let out an exasperated sigh. "Sorry, sorry. But with the extended family going to celebrate at our parents' this year, I kinda had to get more than I usually do." 

Hajime set down the phone, seemingly, and from its angle, Fuyuhiko deduced that he had placed it on one of the boxes, using the side as a makeshift phone stand. He stood in front of the camera and dusted off his clothes, still dusted with freshly fallen snow. He sat down in front of his phone and shook out his hair. It was getting a bit shaggy, but he looked gorgeous nonetheless. His eyes looked more green than usual, since his skin was paler. His cheeks were flushed from the cold winter wind, and the flustered smile he gave to reassure Fuyuhiko that he was doing okay made the blond's heart flutter.

"How goes it? Trying to keep up with the Kuzuryuus."

"God, that's a shitty joke. I love you so much," he mumbled under his breath. "Well, I'm kinda in the same boat. Natsumi insisted that I buy gifts for Ibuki and Mikan too, since they're 'basically family.' Her words, not mine. And I mean, it's nice and all, but ever since the parents wrote me out of their inheritance, I can't really afford much."

Hajime nodded. "I know how you feel. The parents aren't particularly proud of me or Izuru either. But at least we have each other, right?"

The thought comforted Fuyuhiko, and he felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks. "True. What is it about Christmas that makes everybody a sappy, sentimental asshole?" he asked, despite knowing that Hajime was almost always cheesy like this when he got the opportunity.

The brunet let out a tiny laugh, and the way his eyes shone made Fuyuhiko wish he were there to kiss him. "Not sure. The festive cheer? The spiked eggnog? The impending heat death of the universe? The late-stage capitalism?"

"You're so fucking cute," Fuyuhiko blurted.

He saw Hajime turn completely red in real time, and he wanted to backpedal on his sudden compliment, but Hajime simply stuttered out a cute, "Thank you. You are too. I love you," in return, and he didn't regret it as much anymore.

College was fucking tough, especially financially, but with a present like this, he didn't need anything else this holiday season.


End file.
